Talk:Maiden of the Dusk
Strategies Post March 20th, 2014 FFXI Update Soloable by Lv80 BRD/WAR w/ Trusts: (Phase One): Apururu (UC), Zeid II, Tenzen, Shikaree Z, and Fablinix. Items: Icarus Wing, Re-raise, Beef Stewpot. Enter, use Re-raise and call your Trusts. With Nightingale and Troubadour active, cast your preferred group songs, then use your food. Pianissimo Foe Sirvente on yourself. Open with Elegy, use Warcry followed by Provoke. Unlock and begin kiting, taking care not to run too far out of range so as to disengage. Keep a look over your shoulder. Simply spam songs and Provoke to regain hate after Skillchains start going off. Despite the Dark Thorn spam (You can Dispel her Blaze spikes), she will go down fairly quickly. Neither Comet nor Meteor should be a threat with Zeid and Fablinix on Stun, if she gets a chance to cast at all. (Phase Two): Dismiss Fablinix and replace him with King of Hearts. Use your Icarus Wing (changing Instruments will not reset TP). Once Nightingale/Troubadour are again available, use them, along with Soul Voice, and cast your preferred group songs followed by Foe Sirvente on yourself. Open with Elegy, use Warcry, Shell Crusher, and then Provoke. Unlock and kite using the same strategy as before, minding the Gyves. When Skillchains start going off, you will have a tough time getting her back, and success is largely dependant on whether or not she uses Dark Sun/Breakga/Silencega. The latter two are less dangerous, as you can reclaim hate and kite out the time to wear off. Her normal attack range is quite short, conal, and easily avoided. Even with the 6min. wait for cool-downs, I still finished her at 13:40. Good luck! '- Metazon of Asura' 99RDM/WHM + 4 Trusts made short work of this. Just engage, run away, and let them do their thing. Stand out of range of charm, Doom, and Death and this is easy. I did this fight as Lv99 SMN/RDM. I used about 900 mp for the fight and only did Predator Claws three times. I have mostly Lv117 gear, including Eminent Sachet and this fight was easy. Garuda went in with Predator Claws to start and I used Whispering Wind to keep her HP up for the first phase, while I stayed back and only went in to get my Blood Pact: Rage and Blood Pact: Ward off. I had to resummon Garuda once when I got the boss down to less than 10% hp. Second phase was even easier. I made sure that I was already at the outter ring of the arena when I defeated phase one. I rebuffed myself, got my MP back to near full and sent garuda in with Predator Claws again. I also cast Hastega (Blood Pact) to help it go faster. First Predator Claws sent phase 2 boss down to around 50% HP. Second Predator Claws she went from about 1/3 hp to just a sliver left. Again, I stayed out of the fight as much as possible. --Tpolomn March 29, 2014 Party Setups (Pre lv 99) Beat this today. Setup was 90 BST/NIN 85 BST/WHM 90 WHM/RDM 90 RDM/BLM (me) and 80 DRG/WHM. After entering/buffing the BSTs called Nazunas and waited about a minute for timer. The Nazunas were positioned away from each other. The DRG and BST/NIN meleed from behind when they could. Halfway through, she used trance, but her charmga move was ineffective because nobody was in front. At about 40% the BST/NIN died, and I took hate from nuking, but kept it up, as her attacks weren't too damaging (it took 2 or 3 to break stoneskin and was easy enough to recast). At this point she used some sort of TP move that gave bind, bio, and amnesia. Second form was arguably easier. Recalled 1 Nazuna and waited for weakness. Used the same strategy as before. Stunned a couple spells, though she didn't cast anything overtly dangerous. She summoned several Elemental Gyves, though nobody ever got close enough for them to cause any effect. Unsure if the sheep were affected in any way. The BSTs recalled their sheep after they died, which was somewhere around 40-30%. She only used Dark Moon once, which was stunned, and never used Dark Sun, though that might have been pure luck. 2-3 sheep each and multiple pet food zetas were used, along with reraise items. I highly recommend everyone bring Holy Waters, as dark element gyves have a doom aura. Clear time was 19 minutes. --Mattoid 06:59, December 19, 2010 (UTC) *Won with PLD/RDM BLU/RDM DRK/SAM WHM/RDM SAM/WAR RDM/BLM(me) First half of fight is simple, all DD attack until Lillith reaches 50%, at which point the PLD and BLU backwards tank and share hate. THe DRK and SAM attacked from the back. This is to avoid her gaze charm attack. She goes down easily. Second Half is harder. Given past experence we knew 2nd form resets all job timers so we decicded to burn all Melee 2hrs at the start of the fight, this brought the boss down to about 60%. WHM cure bombed the PLD with me enfeebling and spot curing. Used Dark Moon repetedly, was able to stun it once, though the attack is not a big issue since the weakness wears off quickly. The SAM and DRK were killed by Dark Sun, at which point we descovered that she likely has rapid hate decay. Lillith more or less bounced around the area hitting people only once as she attempted to move from one target to another as her hate list faided. PLD recovered hate as SAM and DRK unweakened but PLD was hit with doom when a black Elemental Gyves spawned on top of them. Lillith then went unclaimed before I hit her with a Blizzard 4. BLU proceeded to dump their remaining MP into her, goblin rush, quad. cont., ect. and I continued to nuke as her HP was very low. During the majority of the 2nd fight BLU killed Elemental Gyves, especially black ones, as they spawned near the fighting, and threw Quad. Cont. at Lillith whenever Efflux and Chain Affinity were ready. Lastly the WHM did what WHM do and did a exelent job keeping everyone high on HP, rebuffed and clear of status ailments. All in all, a balanced party of decent players with a MDB tank should have no problem with this fight.--Duzell-Levi 09:03, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Cleared with 4: RDM/WHM, BLU/RDM, SCH/RDM, BST/NIN. Unfortunately, we didn't take this fight very seriously, so we all came ready to experiment and mess around (The RDM was testing his new Khanda +1, BLU wanted to see how Everyone's Grudge (spell) would do with double darkness weather, BST was testing out new level 90 jugpets). As a result, Lilith Ascendant threw us for a bit of a loop, but the SCH and the BST's pet were pretty much able to duo her, with the RDM and BLU providing some minor support. Some observations: Lilith resists Dark-based spells like mad, so don't bother with those. She also appears to higher magic defense than physical defense. Finally, we noticed that our BST's jugpet was unaffected by Dark Sun, which suggests either that you can resist the attack or that it has no effect on pets. Good luck! --Eremes 01:57, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Cleared with 4+1 2box: RDM/BLM, BST/NIN, SMN/WHM, COR/WHM, WHM/BLM. We decided to see if the old adage of throwing pets at any BCNM for an instant win still held true in this case, and surprise surprise it did. COR used Beast Roll and SMN roll, RDM Addled and Refresh, WHM Stona'd once or twice, but by and large the pets (Garuda and Nazuna) did the majority of the work. One important thing to note is that Lilith will hit for 300-400 on Nazuna so SMN will have to cover for the BST until Call Beast is back. By and large Predator Claws did good damage, except for a few cases where it missed 2 hits or even entirely. One thing I noticed is that the pets seemed unaffected by the Gyves - even the black gyves, which spawned on top of Nazuna and Garuda with no apparent effect. 18 minutes win Mifaco 00:31, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Completed this last night, we used 5 SMNs. Garuda predator claws were hit and miss on both forms (doing 1000+ when it landed), seemed to land easier on the second form, Shiva's heavenly strike seemed to do consistent damage at about 700 or so. Laviathanls spinning dive did about 650. Odin's 2H ability only did 264 damage. Stay out of range at all times, will use comet on the first form which will instantly one shot someone. Reraise strongly recommended if doing this method. Walking into the elemental summons will give you status ailments related to their element. Seems to reset hate on the second form occasionally and pick a target, but it is easy to re-establish hate, at least if you get a pet on her and use a bloodpact. Reraise does not wear if it is an item, such as a reraise earring/hairpin, on entry. SMNs were in the range of 85-90, most in the middle. --Neola- 00:27, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Trios 90RDM/SCH (Ianpyst), 90SMN/RDM (Lamalas), 90SMN/RDM (Tinuvielle). Fun and easy fight, no meds or convert needed. Staggered avatars. Hate was a little off on first form, second form was easier to maintain hate on avatars. SMNs used Garudax2 on first form, and Garuda and Shiva on second form. RDM kept SlowII, ParalyzeII, BlindII, Addle, PoisonII, and BioII on Lilith. One SMN died during second form (around 14%), RDM Chainspelled and used Blizzard 4 to end the fight. Successfully Trio'd all of WotG. Congratulations Tinuvielle and Lamalas! --Ianpyst 23:05, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Also trioed this as BST/WHM(me), BLM/WHM, and BLU/NIN. Used Discreet Louise against her first form because of the dark resist, pet was never in any danger of dying. Let her TP before the blm and blu zerg. Her second form, I switched to Bloodclaw Shasra for his movement speed bonus and higher HP. Whoever got hate easily kited her; Lilith's attacks at this point are similar to an Iron Giant's, she often swings at the air. The pet was able to keep up and hit her when anyone else had hate. Also, when you see her readying a Dark (AM) you should call your pet away from her. The AoE is rather small, and you can stop the pet from getting struck from 1 or both of the otherwise damaging weaponskills. Could have arguably duoed with either the blm OR blu. They were both competent damage dealers. I damn near soloed this fight as BST, leaving the Ascendant at 20% hp before we were kicked (as BST and PLD duo, fail due to lack of damage output), so a BST and a good damage dealer (or another pet job!) should be able to duo this with ease. Hope this helps, and good luck. --Zatias 05:28, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Extremely easy. WAR90/SAM45 with Ukonvasara Lv85. WHM90/45SCH. BLM90/45RDM. No meds, no wings, self light, nuke. Stun the obvious moves. Not even 2min fight excluding the cutscenes. (Piricho 21:12, March 3, 2011 (UTC)) Duos BST AND SCH duo - I did beat this me on bst and a ls mate sch, spaming dawn of musulm food for pet tanking while the sch nuke lvl 90 bst with double pdt axes af3+2 legs, anwing helm 20 stacks of pet musulm Won with a duo, 90SAM/WAR(Kerokun+90 Masamune) and 90WHM/BLM. Used multiple light skillchains on her in both forms. Despite her being light based, Kero still pulled off a 1000+ Light skillchain. It was a pretty difficult fight, and we ended the fight with 12min to spare, but kero only had 2 HP left because of the annoying weakness move. Kyofooyo 08:17, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Duoed this on the first try: 90MNK and 90WHM. I kept some HP gear on to put my HP around 2k, which combined with Shell makes you pretty safe from any potential 1-shot ability in this fight, short of Dark Sun and when weakened from Dark Moon. Pretty simple fight overall, just watch out for the status effects, and be careful not to let knockback push you out of range of a Cure at a critical moment, such as when you're weakened from Dark Moon. Dark Sun was used twice, and Shoulder Tackle failed to inflict stun on the first one, but it failed to inflict instant KO on both occasions anyway. I had used Hundred Fists immediately at the start of the 2nd phase due to the possible JA reset move, which took it down to near the 50% mark rather quickly. It didn't actually use its JA reset move until well after that point, which is unfortunate because I would have liked to save Hundred Fists for the 50% point. Ah well. Congrats to Psylight and myself on duoing the latter half of WotG \o/ Fynlar 09:12, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Duoed as 90 SAM/WAR and WHM/RDM. SAM had a 5-hit build with Hiradennotachi+2. Fight was relatively easy, maybe we got lucky with her TP moves. First phase, just open with a Sekkanoki Fudo > Fudo for light, that took her to about 25%. One more WS finished that phase. Second phase is weak to Darkness, so open with Sekkanoki Rana > Fudo. Each self SC takes about 25% of her life. I used Meikyo and got one SC off before she stripped my weapon. I just chipped her down with Fudos after that. Fight took a total of 11 minutes, a lot of which was spent on waiting on Meditate timers. DarkJax 02:20, May 14, 2011 (UTC) 90BST/WHM duo. Went in and both called Bloodclaw Shasra. We buffed, ate tavnazian tacos, and waited a minute for call beast timer to cool down a bit. First form went down easily with only one pet food zeta used on each pet. Breakga on the pets was a pain but manageable. The second form was definitely more challenging and more fun. Both pets with 40-50%~ hp from previous fight went down fairly quickly. We 2-hr'd our next Bloodclaw Shasras and they lasted till we each had 30 sec and 45 sec left on our call beast timers. Stoneskin made kiting manageable until the lower beast timer was ready. Next two pets went down much quicker despite scooby snacks. NM was at about 12% when this third set of pets died. 1.5 min on timers meant we had to kite her. I ran next to one of the elemental gyves which inflicted doom on me. I raised and rebuffed. Partner used an elixir and vile elixir to stay alive until my timer was up. This was the most suspenseful part of the fight and could have been avoided with more careful kiting on my part. I used Bloodclaw Shasra and partner used Nursery Nazuna to finish the fight. Fight took us 20 min to complete. Solo BST99/DNC solo attempt. Used Raphie for the whole, using theta each time cooldown was up, and dawn mulsums whenever pet's HP dropped below 50%. Went through all 9 dawn mulsums I brought, using last one during the second phase when she was at about 70%, at which point pet died and so did I since I had no more healing supplies left. She did kill off one raphie during first phase with a Death type ability, so pet's definitely aren't immune, and at that point I just called up another and sic'd it on her. ----Afterward just threw up my hands and went "screw this" and got someone else in that said they'd solo her. They used gooey and the broad died like nothing. I think Raphie just sucks for damage and isn't worth bothering with at all. BST99/DNC Solo, (Agetos, Leviathan) Used Nursery Nazuna the whole time. 2 pdt astolfo's, onerous cappa, beast bazubands, primal belt, +2 legs, 10% pet anwig salad. took 4 theta biscuits to defeat first form. healed up and waited til timers reset, took another 6 for the second fight, used running wild at about 70%, called a second sheep when she was at 2% with 20 seconds left after using running wild. watch out for gyves. April 7th, 2012 BST99/DNC Solo Very simple solo attempt. Used Gooey Gerard the entire fight. Not much -pdt gear except for Twilight Torque and trial axes one with -8% other -5% as that's all I had on me at the time. Gear was Twilight Helm and Armor, Jingang Greaves etc. Used approx 4 Theta biscuits on first form which tbh I myself found more of a pain than the second form. Second form was much more straight forward Gooey just slowly took her hp down. Death never proc'd on him once when she used Dark Sun, so maybe pets are immune or i was just lucky on this run, who knows. Anyway second form took 7 Theta and 2 Dawn Mulsums. Let pet do all the fighting in both forms while i just sat back with fingers crossed healing when needed. Fun fight and never in any trouble at all. Final time for win was a slow and steady 23 mins 9 seconds. 28/04/2012 Shimeiryomou, Shiva Server 99BST/DNC Solo (Akamatzu/Asura). Used Goeey Gerard and Familiar (2 hour). I was 1/4 trying before twice with Dipper Yuly and once with Crude Raphie. During those attempts I didn't make it out of the first fight. They took to much damage. I used reward 3 times during the first fight and four times the second fight using Theta biscuits. I never engaged, was using Anwing with DT-10% and Haste 5%, 1PDT-11% and the other PDT-10% axes. Took 20 minutes and 33 seconds. 01/16/2011. 9:51AM. Hope this is helpful. 99 BST/DNC solo. Pretty much the same as above, Similar method as Akamatzu but used FaithfulFalcorr on the first form, which went by pretty smoothly, had to use reward a few times, but never got into any real trouble. The 2nd form, however, I was lucky to win. Her Max HP down move combined with her TP moves took out Falcorr with about 60% HP left, decided to use Nazuna, which took her down to about 20%, but had to kite Lilith for a full 2 minutes and 30 seconds until Call Beast was ready again (using Desultor Tassets with +8% movement speed), luckily the only magic she casted while kiting was a couple of Slowgas and a Graviga, which I quickly Healing Waltz'ed off of me. She didnt seem to hit me with any melee while I was kiting, so she definitely doesn't have any enhanced movement speed, she also paths pretty weird, making it pretty easy. Once Call Beast was ready again I threw another Nazuna at it and used Run Wild. Won with my pet at 2% HP. --InspectorGadget 17:51, February 20, 2012 (UTC). 99BST/WHM Solo. Used Goeey Gerard with 2 hour on. Had a few Dawn Mulsum just in case but could probably have done without them. Reward with a stack of Eta biscuits was enough. Took about 20 minutes total. 99BST/DNC Solo (Akamatzu/Asura). Used Goeey Gerard and Familiar (2 hour). I was 1/4 trying before twice with Dipper Yuly and once with Crude Raphie. During those attempts I didn't make it out of the first fight. They took to much damage. I used reward 3 times during the first fight and four times the second fight using Theta biscuits. I never engaged, was using Anwing with DT-10% and Haste 5%, 1PDT-11% and the other PDT-10% axes. Took 20 minutes and 33 seconds. 01/16/2011. 9:51AM. Hope this is helpful. 99 SMN/WHM solo. Used Garuda the entire fight with Vayu's Staff +3, used no food, used one hi-elixer during the battle for MP recovery. Just send in Garuda to fight, use Predator Claws when your timer is up (except when Garuda is on low health, wanna make sure she can grab hate fast on resummon). Garuda's wind element gives her great resistance against Breakga, although it is possible, very slightly though, that she can still get hit by it. Avatars also seem to have some natural resistance to Lilith's regular attacks. You may use Whispering Wind to keep Garuda up for longer if you like, it's not necessary though. As usual, keep your distance for when you need to summon again and simply to stay out of the way of damage. Lilith's first form will go down after about 4 Predator Claws or so. Once the second form starts, rest to full MP then start the cycle again. Make sure to keep up Stoneskin (Blink won't do much for you here) in case you get hit by an ability (Lilith Ascendant seemed to be a fan of Dark Burst here). As long as your avatar can keep hate, you should be fine. Second form is when I used my hi-elixer I think. Clear time was 22 minutes. -- Leifs, Bahamut, March 8, 2012. 99 BST/wHM solo. Used Goeey Gerard. I was naked except for relic hands and feet. First form was probably more annoying then the first. I did die to the first form because I was too close for meteor. Second form I opened with familiar. My pet did die at about 4%~ on the second form because I ran out of dawn mulsums. Used 3 dawns and 11 theta food. Chexmix - Asura - 5/16/12 Soloed 99BST/DNC AF3 +1, Maiden Tabar, Glyph Axe, Ferine Necklace, Brutal and Suppanomimi Earrings, Heed and Raja Rings, Ferine Mantle and Primal Belt. Used Gorefang Hobs (he's a BEAST!!!). Used 4 Dawn Muslims and 6 Pet Food Theta. Fought at door whole time, never any problem at all with elementals or TP moves. Never got hit with anything...just my pet. Used Snarl at start of fight. First pet WS I used was Roar to paralyze first form and then nothing but Razor Fang after that. I did not engage first or second form at all, just let Hobs tank! I used Run Wild when second form had about 25% life. Fought on Lightsday and it was an easy fight. Kasune - Leviathan 06/23/12 duo'd this with whm/rdm and nin/war easy fight. Solo'd Bst/dnc could have done this naked. Used Faithful, alternated Dawn Muslims, and Theta pet foods. 1st fight easy, 2nd fight used "Run Wild" when she's at 50%. had to po another pet for the last 2 hits. I stayed outta the fight except to used pet ws's. Solo drk/rdm lvl99 Solo- drk/rdm lvl99 Pretty straight forward, cashed pro/shell Blink stoneskin phanlax haste, ate a yellow curry bun Very easy fight, most likely due to ilvl 119 weapon )(apoc) and gear. Just did auto attack, like I said very easy SAM/DNC level 109 Entered, Meditated, scarfed an Ambrosia to be safe, waited 3 minutes, and Meditated again, and waited another 3 minutes before engaging. I ran in and aggroed her, and her knockback attack kept me against the wall; I waited until she came within range to actually WS. I could have saved myself 3 minutes; the next Meditate wasn't even used: Sekkanoki, Sengikori, Tachi:Rana, and Tachi:Shoha. Lilith was dead before the SC could even trigger. Second form was a little harder. Same strategy: double Meditate, wait for it to come up again, Sekkanoki/Sengikori, Rana, Shoha. I then whittled her down with normal attacks. I used Meditate and had to heal myself with some Waltzes, though. Things were going well until she induced Weakness. I panicked and hit Yaegasumi. I saved my TP until the weakness wore off, healed myself with Curing Waltz III, used Konzen-ittai to give her Chainbound status, and whacked her again with a WS. Then it was just an old-fashioned battle of attrition. Those little summoned things of hers stayed in the center of the battlefield and were no hindrance. Tip to future fighters: Pull Lilith back to the door; her knockback attacks will put you there, anyway. -- Anobi (talk) 04:06, February 17, 2015 (UTC) SMN/WHM Lv99 Went in with very basic level 99 gear, still had my Yinyang. First form was fought with Garuda, she didn't hit hard at all. Took 4 Predator claws and she was dead. I kept my Astral Conduit and potentially other Job Abilities for the second fight. Was not a bad idea, as she had quite a bit more HP. Was overall hitting less hard, but got hit by Breakga. Luckily, she did nothing 'nasty' meanwhile. Near the end, something funny happened. Garuda was at 10% health, and recovered to 100%. And then, down to 5%. Was odd. But I won, was extremely easy and used maybe 70% of my MP without any items. Use the 'Avatar kite' stategy and you'll win. ----